'Black' Vritra
'Black' Vritra'' ''(黒'のヴリトラ, 'Kuro' no Vuritora'') is the first Dragon that appeared in Unlimited Fafnir's world 25 years before the start of the story, engineering the first Dragon disaster, and the progenitor of all Ds. Although an antagonist at first, she eventually allied herself with Yuu Mononobe and his friends in order to face the Ninth True Dragon, enrolling in Brynhildr Class under the alias of 'Ritra'. Appearance Vritra initially appeared as a large, black western dragon. Upon taking human form, Vritra resembles a younger version of Kili, with long, black hair and a one-piece black dress. After becoming a part of Brynhildr Class, she started wearing Midgard Academy's standard female uniform. Vritra's true form is unknown, as it resides in a higher dimension from where dark matter originates. Personality Vritra has a serious and straightforward personality, but becomes easily flustered and irritated when teased. Although not very evident, she also cares about Ds and her daughter, Kili, as well as the safety of the world. When speaking, Vritra uses an archaic form of language for reasons unknown. She also comes off as very secretive when it comes to her plans. Vritra refers to her 'past self' as fair and just at all times, as well as holding universal love for all life on Gaia, comparing it to what humans call God. Spirituality of such nobility is something the current Vritra cannot conceive. Because the continuity of self has been broken, she doesn't understand her motives for sacrificing her own body to restore the world that had been destroyed by the Seventh calamity. Her current motive is to not let her past self's efforts go to waste. Vritra appears to have developed a passion for food ever since tasting an ice cream for the first time. She was extremely attentive when she was taught how to make yakisoba and spent all her coupons on food during Midgard's school festival. Background Vritra was born from the world at an unidentified time in the past as the Seventh Counterdragon, with the purpose of opposing the Seventh True Dragon, 'Disasterification' Apocalypse. Despite receiving aid from 'Verdant' Kiskanu, Vritra was unsuccessful in preventing the destruction of the world and the demise of Kiskanu. After the Seventh True Dragon retreated, Vritra used most of her dark matter to restore the world, sacrificing most of her strength. 25 years before the start of the story, Vritra appeared over the skies of Japan, engineering the first Dragon disaster for the purpose of producing offspring who would inherit her Authority, namely the Ds. When 'Green' Yggdrasil also surfaced in the world, Vritra went into hiding, since Yggdrasil's ability to hijack dark matter was her natural counter and the two's plans were in conflict with one another. In particular, Yggdrasil and Vritra had reached opposite conclusions as to how to best prepare for the incoming ninth calamity. Vritra's plan was the creation of the Type Dragon system, where girls marked as Ds could synchronize with Counterdragons and share their Authorities by transforming into mates, thereby multiplying the number of Authority holders. In contrast, Yggdrasil's plan was to concentrate all Authorities into one being, the ninth Counterdragon, Neun, then hijacking this single Authority holder in order to survive the coming calamity. At an unspecified time, Vritra created Kili Surtr Muspelheim through biogenic transmutation, using her as a relay in order to control and restore her Hekatonkheir, which was used to keep spreading genes that would increase the birth of new Ds. Three years prior to the start of the series, Vritra send Hekatonkheir to Nanato City, where it was obliterated by Yuu. Plot Crimson Catastrophe In Volume 3, although Vritra did not appear in person, some time after the defeat of 'Red' Basilisk at the hands of Yuu Mononobe and his friends, she forcibly adjusted the wavelength of Kili's dragon mark to match that of 'Yellow' Hraesvelgr with the intent of making her its mate. However, due to either reluctance from her part or imperfect control, the process was incomplete, with Hraesvelgr rejecting Kili in favor of Firill Crest. This also resulted in Vritra losing her connection to Kili. Midgard's Carnival In a desperate attempt to destroy Yggdrasil in Volume 5, Vritra created another Hekatonkheir, setting it against Yggdrasil. Although it succeeded in destroying Yggdrasil's body, the green Dragon merely transferred its consciousness to another body. Emerald Tempest In Volume 6, it was revealed that Vritra's hiding place in Japan was discovered by Yggdrasil as a result of their previous battle, with Yggdrasil imprisoning Vritra and using her as a source of energy. Black Nemesis In Volume 7, following Yggdrasil's defeat at the hands of the Dragon Subjugation Squad, Vritra was freed and made her first appearance in person before Yuu and his friends in her dragon guise, before assuming a human form. She proceeded to state that she wished to negotiate with Yggdrasil's new core, Tear Lightning, since the previous core prioritized an overly aggressive self-preservation strategy, making communication impossible. Although she was impatient upon hearing that Tear had not fully synchronized with Yggdrasil yet, she agreed to wait and was roped along into touring Nanato City by Iris Freyja in order to jog Yuu's memory. After Yuu chanced upon a battered Kili and she recounted her encounter with Kraken Zwei, Vritra was overjoyed to hear that the second generation she had been anticipating had finally appeared. While the Dragon Subjugation Squad headed out to deal with Kraken Zwei, Vritra was left behind at Mitsuki's house under the watch of Tear, alongside Kili, Lisa Highwalker, Firill and an unconscious Jeanne Hortensia. After overhearing the conversion between Firill, Lisa and Tear, Vritra stated that Kraken Zwei was the result she had been waiting for a long time, rebuffing Kili's statement that her plan was unnecessary since Yuu and Tear were there. She then revealed that she had taken advantage of Tear's momentary doze-off to create a stand-in in the form of a large black dragon, which could fight without relying on dark matter. She then escaped with the intention of taking out Mitsuki Mononobe, whose antimatter arrows were the only effective weapon against Kraken Zwei. Using the stand-in, Vritra engaged the Dragon Subjugation Squad in combat. Although the stand-in was destroyed, Vritra was still able to poison Mitsuki. However, she was almost killed by Yuu in Fafnir mode, who stopped short of delivering the final blow due to Iris' plea. She was then restrained by Tear with vines that could steal dark matter. Upon threatened by Yuu to give him the antidote to the poison, Vritra laughed at Yuu's ignorance at what he had almost done, stating that since the scrapped Authority still lingered, he might be the most troublesome enemy to her. She then revealed that Mitsuki was merely sleeping, stating tha t there was no need to reduce the number of valuable Ds since everything would end while she slept. At that moment, the color of the girls' dragon marks started changing to purple, with Vritra explaining that the second generation Kraken Zwei could target multiple Ds as mates. When Yuu stated his resolve to kill Kraken Zwei, Vritra was displeased, stating that he was extinguishing humanity's potential. She further elaborated that the third generation, who would be born by the union between Zwei and a D, would be able to pass on its powers even when mating with ordinary humans, thus enabling humans to evolve into Dragons. Amethyst Rebirth In Volume 8, Vritra in a restrained state accompanied Yuu and his friends into a mansion hidden in the mountains where they would plan their operation for dealing with Kraken Zwei. When the girls' dragon ma rks were examined and Iris' showed no further change, Vritra laughed, stating that everything had exceeded her estimations, but refused to elaborate. However, during their stay at a volcanic lake, Vritra, after Yuu pleaded with her, revealed that Iris' body was changing into that of a Dragon as a result of having obtained Basilisk's Authority. Following Kraken Zwei's transformation into a human and Yuu's awakening as a Dragon, Vritra accompanied everyone back to Midgard. Once Tear's synchronization with Yggdrasil was complete, Vritra confirmed that what Tear had witnessed was true: all life on Earth would soon face extinction at the hands of the coming Ninth True Dragon. Cerulean Engage In Volume 9, when Class Brynhildr went into hiding beneath Midgard to evade NIFL's inspection, Vritra, alongside Tear, explained everything regarding True Dragons and Counterdragons to Yuu, stating that her plan had been to strengthen life on Earth by increasing the number of Counterdragons through the use of Ds. She further elaborated that she did not believe Yuu was Neun, the Ninth Counterdragon, since he did not have knowledge of his mission and since the world could no longer produce Counterdragons capable of warding off the coming calamity. When Brynhildr Class prepared to head out in order to deal with NIFL's invasion, Vritra offered her help if they desired it, albeit in a half-hearted manner. Invisible Successor In Volume 10, Vritra accompanied Brynhildr Class, Kili, Jeanne and Shion to Charlotte's office during Midgard's invasion by NIFL, asking at some point to be carried by Yuu after Tear asked him first since she had got tired from all the walking. When the members of Brynhildr Class headed out to confront NIFL's forces, Vritra stayed behind with Jeanne and Shion. After Yuu returned to the clock tower, struggling to keep the complete Code Lost under control, Vritra took advantage of the fact that Charlotte and Yuu's Authorities were temporarily counteracting one another to discuss things with him. Vritra grudgingly admitted that Yuu might be the ninth Counterdragon since he did not exhibit signs of dragonification even after fully using Hraesvelgr's Authority, attributing this to an Authority's influence. She then advised him to split Code Lost between his mates, stating that the dragonification system's purpose was to allow multiple individuals to share an Authority in the first place. After the girls of Brynhildr Class arrived at the scene, Vritra guided Yuu in the process of sharing Code Lost with all his mates except Shion. Following the conclusion of the battle, Vritra approached Mitsuki, informing her that the Ninth True Dragon was residing within her body, which was the reason why Yuu was protecting her so fiercely. Prismatic Garden In Volume 11, upon confronting Mitsuki, Vritra was shocked to witness Mitsuki starting to change, only for the transformation to abruptly stop, leaving Mitsuki with no memory of what Vritra had just said about her containing the ninth calamity within her body. Concluding that she had to get closer to Yuu in order to have a proper discussion with him about the Ninth True Dragon, Vritra decided to use the manga she had been reading as reference on how to approach him. During the move from Charlotte's chambers to Mitsuki's dorm, Vritra adopted the behavior of a tsundere in an attempt to draw Yuu's attention towards her, but only succeeded in confusing him. She also participated in the game that would decide who would get the room next to Yuu's as a team with Kili, although they were swiftly eliminated, with Vritra admonishing Kili for her failure. That night, Vritra visited Yuu in his room, clarifying that she didn't hate him and asked him if he was happy about it. When Yuu responded that he was, but that their relationship wasn't that close, Vritra offered him to have intercourse with her in order to improve their relationship. After Yuu asked her if she wished for the two of them to get along better, Vritra responded that this was the case and that she wished to discuss about the Ninth True Dragon. When Yuu agreed, Vritra embraced him out of happiness and stated that she was no longer averse to him doing what he wished to her, much to Yuu's embarrassment. However, their conversation was interrupted by Mitsuki's arrival, forcing Vritra to hide under Yuu's sheets. When Mitsuki left, Vritra also took her leave, asking Yuu to treasure his sister. The following day, Vritra was introduced to the school assembly alongside Jeanne, Shion, Kili and the rest of the new students under the alias of Ritra, Kili's cousin. She was subsequently placed in Brynhildr Class, taking the seat behind Iris. After Charlotte announced her intent to hold a festival, Vritra joined the rest of Brynhildr Class in learning how to make yakisoba in order to help with Haruka Shinomiya's stall during their barbecue party. While there, she mistakenly assumed that Yuu had a fetish for breasts due to his and Shion's conversation, stating that this left opportunities for further interaction. She also noticed that Mitsuki was feeling unwell and was concerned about it. On the day of the festival, Vritra accompanied Yuu, Kili, Ariella and Ren to a ring tossing game stall, where it would be decided which pair would monopolize Yuu. After Yuu won a bag of candies for her, Vritra joined him and Ren in touring the festival due to the fact that both Kili and Ariella were equally skilled in ring toss and were unable to reach a conclusion. When the ninth calamity started manifesting from within Mitsuki while she was walking with Yuu, Vritra appeared and warned him not to touch her. She then proceeded to explain to Yuu that this darkness was End Matter and that Mitsuki would be erased by it. Vritra was surprised when Yuu was able to supress the darkness threatening to consume Mitsuki. After congratulating him for destroying the shadowy doppelgangers of Mitsuki's parents, Vritra informed Yuu that he was the one who had sealed the Ninth True Dragon within Mitsuki's body and was protecting Mitsuki due to instinct, shocking Yuu. When Yuu asked her if she had said the same thing to Mitsuki, Vritra confirmed it, apologizing for being responsible for her breakdown. Darkness Disaster In Volume 12, after the entire Brynhildr Class, Haruka and Mica gathered together in Yuu's room, Vritra admitted that her previous estimation about Yuu not being Neun was mistaken following what had transpired in the beach. She then explained that Mitsuki's transformation into Yuu's kind had hastened the awakening of the Ninth True Dragon within her and requested Tear to search through the Akashic Record for information regarding the seventh True Dragon, which Vritra had been unable to personally witness, hoping to understand the true nature of the Ninth through it. After advising Yuu and his friends to keep Mitsuki company in order to keep the ninth calamity suppressed through their shared Authority, Vritra also remarked in the passing that Jeanne's exceptional eyesight might be the result of some special ability inherited from Atlantis. She then left the room in order to check on Tear's condition. Following the appearance of unknown territories around the world and the resurrection of 'Eternal Longevity' Bahamut, Vritra boarded the battleship Marduk alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class and Haruka with the intent of intercepting Bahamut with it and destroy it through Iris' Catastrophe. Shortly after the first operation's failure, Vritra joined Yuu, Mitsuki, Iris and Shion in discussing how to fully utilize Catastrophe, insisting on sitting on Yuu's lap. After coming to the conclusion that Iris had to find out the location of her Authority and essentially turn into Basilisk to use the full power of Catastrophe, Vritra accompanied her to an empty cabin in order to aid her in discovering the location of her Authority. Following the destruction of Bahamut and the interfering 'Anomalous Dawn' Nyarlathotep, along with the disappearance of two unknown territories through Mitsuki's use of Code Neun, Vritra had a discussion with Yuu on Marduk's deck. There, she hesitantly suggested for Yuu to have Mitsuki seal the entirety of the Ninth True Dragon within her body and for him to kill her afterwards through Code Lost, prompting Yuu to snap at her. She then bore witness to Mitsuki's escape from Marduk alongside the Ninth True Dragon, who had taken Miyako Shinomiya's form. Powers and Abilities '''Dark Matter Generation: Vritra's Authority, Code Sieben, enables her to generate and manipulate dark matter, transmuting it into various forms. She can also pass on this ability to her offspring (namely the Ds) without the need for a mate. Vritra is able to use this ability at a much larger scale than ordinary Ds, generating gigantic constructs with ease and even reconstructing the destroyed Earth, although this cost her most of her power while also causing the continuity of her self to be broken. However, her powers still have limits, since Vritra has stated that dark matter is in fact limited. *'Biogenic Transmutation': Vritra is capable of performing biogenic transmutation, a feat impossible for normal Ds, in order to manipulate and transmute organic matter. She has been shown to use this ability to create powerful stand-ins, such as her Dragon form and Hekatonkheir, and even created a living human like her own daughter, Kili, through biogenic transmutation. However, precise tuning is difficult even for Vritra, as she was unable to properly capture the flavor of an ice cream when she transmuted one. *'Hekatonkheir': A gigantic humanoid made entirely of Dark Matter that is the equivalent of Vritra's Fictional Armament. It works as an avatar for Vritra, who controls the giant's movements like a puppeteer and mainly uses it as a stand-in for the purpose of spreading genes that would give birth to more Ds. Due to being made entirely out of Dark Matter, Vritra can use her large supply of it to regenerate or change Hekatonkheir's shape. Vritra can also transmute it to self-destruct when necessary. Relationships 'Verdant' Kiskanu It's unknown what were the precise details of their relationship were, except for the fact that Kiskanu agreed to help Vritra in stopping the seven calamity. However, this resulted in Kiskanu's death and the destruction of the world before Vritra restored it. 'Green' Yggdrasil Unlike its predecessor, Yggdrasil was at odds with Vritra as their plans were diametrically opposed to each other's. Vritra went as far as attempting to destroy Yggdrasil with her second Hekatonkheir, but failed and was captured by it, although she was released after Yggdrasil's core was absorbed by Tear. Kili Surtr Muspelheim Kili is Vritra's 'daughter', created through biogenic transmutation. Although Vritra seems to regard Kili as a tool, she has stated that Kili is unique to her. Yuu has also speculated that the reason Vritra failed in properly adjusting Kili's wavelength to match that of Hraesvelgr was because she cared for her subconsciously. Yuu Mononobe Vritra initially had a low opinion of Yuu and viewed him as nothing more than an irregular D. She even denied any evidence that showed he was the ninth Counterdragon, Neun, until the end of Volume 10. Since then, she has been trying to deepen her relationship with him, even if it means having intercourse with him. Tear Lightning As the current successor to Kiskanu's Authority, Vritra approached her in hopes of have a better interaction than with Yggdrasil. However, negotiations fell apart when Vritra attempted to kill Mitsuki in order to protect Kraken Zwei, forcing Tear to use her abilities to restrain her. After Tear found out information about the True Dragons in the Akashic Record, she and Vritra established a neutral relationship as they held discussions over the possibility of Yuu being the ninth Counterdragon. Trivia *Vritra's name means 'the enveloper' and is derived from the dragon appearing in ancient Hinduism, which was the personification of drought and was slain by Indra. *Vritra has shown a preference for manga over novels and television in Volume 11. She has stated that pictures and dialogue produced by human thoughts cannot be recreated through the transmutation of dark matter. *Vritra based her Dragon stand-in's form on 'Eternal Longevity' Bahamut's body. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragon